


An Ancient Gift

by sagaluthien



Category: Dark-Hunter Series - Sherrilyn Kenyon, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:05:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagaluthien/pseuds/sagaluthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fitting gift for a Prince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Ancient Gift

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't the first meeting between them.

"So from what century did you say this came from?" Legolas asked Ash, as he turned around the sword in his slender hand he just received from his friend.

"In one of the worlds I can travel to, it came from year 333 before Christ. Which century it is from is hard to say, but it would be called ancient. Where it does come people build a world called Greece but five years later it was destroyed by another race."

Legolas let the sword sank towards the ground, still watching the handicraft. It was one he never seen before and he was curious.

"Did you find this during one of you trips… like you do here?"

"You can say so. Where I most spend time, the sword has been lost for centuries and no one would ever miss it. I really believe that you will get use of it and it does fit a prince." 

Ash came up behind Legolas. He moved his hands under the elf's and lifted them with the sword, so the sun ray's hit the blade and radiated a God-light.

"It is magnificent and I agree with you, it is fit for a prince, though this is to great a gift for me." 

"Not at all. You are the one that will wield it for many years."

To seal the whole thing Ash bent down and kissed Legolas on his ear tip.

"Hannad*."

 

*~* The End *~*

* Thanks


End file.
